


Головная боль

by KisVani



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, трудовыебудни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Лекс и типичная некомпетентность его окружения.





	Головная боль

Новый ассистент раздражал: он бестолково суетился и сделал столько лишних движений, вытаскивая из папок отчеты по отделам, что мигрень, мучившая Лекса с самого утра, только усилилась. Казалось, что пульсирующая боль раскинулась сетью от затылка до висков и простреливала куда-то вглубь мозга.

— Можешь уйти сегодня пораньше, — сказал Лекс, потирая виски. — С делами закончишь завтра.

Сейчас ему не хватало Хоуп и Мерси, но пока они выполняли его личное задание и должны были вернуться только завтра. Без них Лекс чувствовал, что его окружают некомпетентные идиоты, и даже мысль о том, что все должны с чего-то начинать, не грела.

— Возможно, я могу еще что-то сделать? — спросил ассистент.

Он прижимал к груди папку и выглядел почти жалко. В своем недорогом сером в полоску костюме, к которому совершенно не шел узкий желтый галстук в бело-розовую точку. Господи, он что, дальтоник? Или у него дома зеркала нет?

— Ничего, — процедил Лекс, — просто работать быстрее и эффективнее.

Ассистенту хватило ума ничего не отвечать, а просто уйти, может, он был не так безнадежен? Головная боль, отступившая на секунду, накрыла с новой силой. Лекс застонал. Таблетки уже не помогали: сказывалось привыкание и то, что последние пару недель он почти не спал. Надо было и менять график, и менять препарат, но пока все его внимание слишком занимал другой вопрос.

Лекс дождался, когда очередная волна боли спадет, и открыл отчет. Он сам настаивал, чтобы ничего дольше суток не хранили на компьютерах: слишком много желающих взломать систему намеренно или из спортивного интереса. А защититься от всех гениев мира не всегда было возможно. Проще оставлять большую часть на бумаге, а необходимое на день восстанавливать с утра.

Ассистенту ряды цифр ничего не говорили, но Лекс, когда они перестали плясать перед глазами, увидел: влияние разных типов породы на криптонские клетки и их соотношение с солнечной радиацией. Жаль, в лаборатории не было живого криптонца, чтобы перепроверить уровни и то, насколько предположения верны. Слишком много допущений.

«Когда-нибудь, — подумал Лекс, — в школьных учебниках появятся задачи о том, сколько зеленой криптонитовой руды и в какой концентрации нужно, чтобы лишить сил взрослого криптонца, и сколько, чтобы убить, но явно не сегодня…»

Несмотря на легкое раздражение, головная боль слегка отступила. Исследования двигались вперед, пусть и не так быстро, как хотелось.

Призрак хорошего настроения исчез, стоило зазвонить одному из телефонов. Специальному, для звонков по стороннему проекту.

— Слушаю, — сказал Лекс, предусмотрительно не поднося телефон к уху.

— Проклятый Лютор! Когда ты закончишь со своей частью сделки?! Если до завтрашнего дня не будет новой поставки техники — я сам, своими руками, оторву твою лысую голову! Не сомневайся, я хочу именно этого.

Лекс закатил глаза, ощущая, как его мозг становится одним огромным пульсирующим шаром боли.

— Не сомневаюсь, — сквозь зубы выдавил Лекс, — только желания и возможности редко совпадают. А теперь, будьте добры, передайте трубку своему напарнику. Который, я более чем уверен, стоит прямо напротив вас.

Из динамика раздался фоновый шум, пара отрывистых фраз, и другой голос, без агрессивных интонаций, сказал:

— Это я.

Теперь Лекс уже прижал телефон к уху. Потому что этот собеседник не имел привычки поднимать голос с первой же реплики.

— Мистер Уилсон, — начал он, потирая переносицу, — вы можете объяснить тому инопланетянину, с которым по непонятной мне причине ведете общие дела, что я не его подчиненный, ваш проект у меня далеко не в приоритете и мне нельзя выставлять дедлайны? Тем более, ему.

Ответом ему послушал сдержанный смешок.

— Я постараюсь, — ответил Слэйд Уилсон и добавил: — Мальчишка что-то подозревает, вот он и нервничает.

— Будто я не говорил раньше и вам, и ему, что использовать мистера Уоллеса как курьера на вашей фабрике мета-органов — плохая идея, потому что он рано или поздно обо всем догадается.

Еще один смешок.

— И мы решали эту проблему полгода назад, — добавил Лекс, — думаю, теперь вы прекрасно решите ее сами.

— Но мы все равно ждем новое оборудование, — напомнил Слэйд. — Было неприятно, когда резак застрял в грудине той девчонки, кровью можно было наполнить целый танкер.

— Да-да, — Лекс закрыл глаза, — я помню. Вы выслали мне видео, и я посоветовал ослабить ваш объект гамма-излучением.

Он вспомнил тот случай: посеревшую кожу девушки, висящей на цепях, ее длинные, слипшиеся в неопрятный ком волосы, полный боли взгляд. Нет, Лекса давно не цепляли чужие страдания, но раздражала неаккуратность. Будь это в его лаборатории — все объекты содержались бы в полной стерильности, не говоря уже о том, что он бы не стал бездарно расходовать такой ценный ресурс, как кровь.

Она выплескивалась из тела прямо под тем самым резаком. Он застрял не сразу, несколько ребер успели отделить, и они изломанно торчали из-под кожи. Камера не передавала звука, но Лекс представлял, как хрипло, натужно дышит девушка.

Ее организм мучительно пытался восстановиться, кожа то снова соединялась, то разрывалась от неловких движений или вздохов, отчего кровь выплескивалась новыми потоками, стекала по животу и ногам, заливала пол. Ручка резака подрагивала, будто тело пыталось его не то отторгнуть, не то втянуть в себя.

Эти воспоминания вызвали еще одну вспышку головной боли. Лекс сжал зубы и решил, что внесет изменения в расписание: в таком состоянии он вряд ли мог работать с полной отдачей.

— Досадный случай, — сказал Слэйд, напоминая о себе. — Не хочу повторения.

— Ждите поставку на следующей неделе, мистер Уилсон, — ответил Лекс.

— С вами приятно иметь дело.

И отключился, не дожидаясь прощания. Оно и к лучшему.

Лекс отбросил телефон и снова потер виски.

«Ничего, — подумал он, — наступит день, когда я смогу, наконец-то, отдохнуть. И от криптонцев, и от прочих инопланетян, и от незаконного, но прибыльного мелкого бизнеса».


End file.
